Bloody Love
by dragonSlayers99
Summary: The mages of Fairy Tail are vampires! Forbidden love is to come into play. Not once but mutliple times. Not great with this summary. Please read! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Slayers: konichiwa minna! I sorry about not having chapter 3 up yet on A New Life. I have been very busy. But I promise to do my very best. **

**Natsu: Just get to the story. **

**Slayers: Well first we need to do the disclaimer, and-**

**Natsu: Fine, Slayers-**

**slayers: the way we practiced Natsu-sama**

**Natsu: ugh, Slayers-San does not own anything but the idea. **

**Slayers: arigato, Natsu-sama. **

**Happy: Aye**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I got out of the car, my legs still a bit shaky. I recalled what happened to me to put me in this situation. My dad and I were driving down the road. We were going to a conference for the company, in the wee hours of the morning. I remembered seeing him at the last minute. I yelled, but a little too late. His dirty orange hair glinting, his muscled arms coming down then up as my whole world turned upside down.

"Dad!" I called. 'No! Not him too. I can't lose him!' My mind raced. Slowly my adrenaline slowed just enough for my heartbeat to stop hammering in my ear. That's when I heard it. The SLURP SLURP of someone drinking. I turned toward the sound. I heard a faint moan. 'Dad?' Some more slurping. I squinted through the darkness. I saw an outline of a body leaning over another that's on the ground. As my eyes adjusted, I saw the orange haired man who flipped my whole day kissing my limp Dad's neck? Then as the man sat up I caught his glowing purple eyes and then I saw the outline of blood on his chin.

"Yum" the man hissed. "You ssssaw too much... I think I will hasssss you too." Then he lunched himself at me.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was hunting. I am a vampire, but a good one with green glowing eyes when feeding. There are rouge ones, they have the purple glowing eyes. I was hunting one of these rouge vampires right now. I thought as a ran with inhuman speed.

I was at the guild taking a look at the request board. My eyes skimmed until I found the perfect job. 'Hunt down this rouge vampire!' It read.

"Mira!" I called. "I am gonna take this job."

"Hai, Hai!" She called merrily as she stamped it in the book and flashed me her smile showing her fangs. Oh, yeah, Fairy Tail is a Vampire guild.

So then I left the guild and went to the clients house and then I started hunting this rouge vampire down. So that's were I am now... I can tell I am getting closer. Don't ask me how I just know.

That's when I here the scream. It was a girl's scream. I ran faster hoping to stop another killing. That's when I reached the road. I saw a car totally demolished and on fire, a dead man on the ground drained of blood and a girl dodging the rouge vampire I am to kill. For some reason I just watch the girl, as she dodged with the same speed of a vampire. But I can smell her blood! How is she moving so fast. She had blonde hair as she ducked, jumped back, and leapt forward. I watched as her muscles moved her body creating a beautiful dance. I saw her as she leapt back almost into the fire. She turned around and the whipped her hard back just in time to duck below the rouge vampire. As she scrambled to her feet the rouge vampire finally pounced on her, punning her to the ground. And yet, I still could not move. I watched as the vampire smirked and then bend of to drink her life line. I saw a flicker of something shiny and saw the girl take a sharp pole from the ruins of the car a stab it strait through the rough vampire's heart.

'How did she know that a stab through the heart can kill a vampire? She must be a vampire hunter... But the fear in her eyes, the dried tears. She couldn't be!' All this raced through my head as a finally moved, and stepped onto the road. Her head whipped around her chocolate brown eyes wide as a deer. I must have missed her pushing the now dead vampire off of her and her sitting up.

"Are you okay?" I hesitantly asked. Who knows what humans do when panicked and frightened.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I threw the body of of me, it's disgusting red lifeblood soaking me in the process. I sit up my mind numb. That's when I hear him. "Are you okay?" He sounded hesitant. My eyes widened in fright as my head whipped around to find the owner of the voice. He had pink hair and deep onyx eyes. I quickly grabbed the broken pole from the dead... Thing, and pointed it at him.

"Are you one of them?" I asked gesturing toward the vampire I just killed. I was surprised on how well my voice didn't shake.

"No, yes! Let me explain!" He yelled. I stayed silent. "I am a vampire," at his words I raised the pole higher, "I am a good one! The one you just killed was a rouge one. I was to kill it." He said.

"So you won't eat me?" I asked. I strangely felt safe around him.

"No." He said. "But you do smell good" he sniffed again for good measure.

"I just want to sleep," I murmured. My whole body hurt and I was tired after the adrenaline rush. But I didn't trust the man. He did just say I smell good.

"Just rest. I will protect you," he looked so serious. I didn't have time to wonder how he knew I was tired because my body but laid down and I passed out.

**Slayers: that is where I am ending chapter 1. **

**Mira: I am in this story right of the bat!**

**Natsu: why are we vampires?**

**Freed: This chapter is shorter then the rest of your past chapters. **

**Slayers: I guess it is...**

**Lucy: like, comment, Favorite, if you liked it. **

**Cana: or comment What you hate.**

**Lucy: Cana that's rude!**

**Mira: you could comment on how bad Slayers is...**

**Lucy: Not you too!**

**Cana: yeah, about how Slayers is not getting chapter three typed up. **

**Slayers: bye, I am ending it here before this gets worse.**

**Lucy: Wait! We need to tell them to visit your profile, and do the poll.**

**Slayers: Thats right! I also wanted to tell them about A New Life.**

**Lucy: Isen't that the fanfic you have to finish ****typing up chapter 3 for?**

**Slayer: Yeah. Well I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I'm back again! I am extremely happy that I was able to get this typed up by my personal deadline. It'll be tough for my next couple of deadlines but I think I can do it. I would do my signature different characters but I'm too lazy to do that... This is my lazy story so deal. :) I won't say when my next deadline is but I will say what I am planning on updating next is "A New Life." So you may rejoice that that is what will be updated next. Your welcome. :) Enjoy this chapter, It's for you readers. **

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up due to bright light streaming through a window, and into my eyes.

My eyes opened slightly, and I immediately shut them with a groan.

"How did you sleep?" A deep voice asked. My eyes opened in a panic, burning from the sudden light burning my retinas. I found that the owner of the voice was the pink haired man who watched over my unconscious form. Wait scratched that, he is a VAMPIRE, not a man.

"Ugh," I said my initial alarm fading as I shut my eyes. I was so not ready to deal with reality. I noticed that the bed that I was laying on was not my own, nor was it the road that I fell asleep on. I was fairly certain that I wasn't the one who brought me to the unknown location, but in the tired state I am in now, I couldn't bring myself to care. I knew that when I woke up later that I'll be needing to know the information of where I was, so naturally I asked the question. "Where am I?" Hopefully, the pink haired vampire would answer me.

"I'll tell you again when you wake up later. I can tell that you are still not really awake. Sleep, and I will answer all your questions later." The pink haired vampire responded, quenching my thirst to understand, for now anyway.

"Ok," I said simply, as my vision darkened and I fell back into a deep sleep.

XXXxxxXXX

I woke with a start. I was dreaming that my dad was killed by a vampire, then I killed the very same vampire! I took note of what was around me, the room making it very apparent that I was not in my room in the manor. Was it not a dream!?

I was in a white colored room, much like a hospital's room. White bed sheets, white curtains, white table... JUST TOO MUCH WHITE! It was way too bright in the room with the mid-day sun seeping into the room through the slightly closed curtains. The sunlight bounced off the white feeding off of each sunbeam, making the room brighter than outside.

"You are doing better." A voice remarked from the darkest corner of the room. It was not a question, even though it should have been. "Do you mind if I shut the curtains? It's way too bright for my eyes," He asked and explained.

"Please," I begged the brightness of the room burning my eyes as well. My mind began to race with questions, "Who are you? Does this mean that it wasn't a dream? That my father is really dead?" I was really surprised that my voice did not sound squeaky and didn't shake in any way.

The vampire responded just as calm. "I, am Natsu Dragoneel, of the vampire guild Fairy Tail. I assure you that this is not a dream. If I am correct to assume that the man with you was your father, then yes he is dead drained of blood."

I took a breath to calm my racing heart over the news that I was now alone in my family. "So where am I?" If I stopped to ponder My father's death I knew that I would end up crying and as my father taught me, don't reveal your emotions in front of strangers, it gives them the advantage. I can cry in the closet at home when I get home. After this pink haired vampire tells me where I am.

"You are in Fairy Tail's infirmary," Natsu answered calmly finding no issue in this information.

I on the other hand did. "YOU DID WHAT!" I yelled surprising him causing him to fall from his chair. "YOU TAKE ME, a human, INTO A VAMPIRES GUILD! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!?" I yelled.

Natsu spoke getting up from the floor, "We are good vampires. We don't harm the human population. At least not in any permanent way."

I spoke trying to explain to the pink haired idiot why I was worried for my life. "Still, vampires versus humans. Vampires win."

Natsu looks at me as if I were the dumb one, "Not always, you took out that rogue vampire easily."

I gave him a face. "I don't even know how I did that, and it wasn't easy anyway!"

The door opened slowly as a blue-haired girl poked her head in, "Is everything alright in here?" She questioned before her eyes fell upon me. When she saw me sitting up and awake she came in smiling brightly, "Oh, the girl is awake~" She fluttered about as she checked my vitals. I tried to shrink back but her soft voice brought nothing but calmness and peaceful feelings, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I found my self-aiding her. She wasn't scary. She was kind. "Looks like she's in the clear." She said smiling before she left the room.

I was glad that I was apparently ok, but one thing still bothered me..."HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LEAVE!" This was a vampire's guild. They'd be vampires everywhere! How would I ever escape here alive!?

Natsu looked at me confused, his eyebrows knitted together as he spoke, "You walk out the door."

I groaned in exasperation. "Of course, a VAMPIRE wouldn't understand. You don't have your life to fear for." I got out of bed.

"What does that mean!" He yelled as he got up. His stance looked as if he were about to fight me, proving my point silently.

I spoke as I rummaged through the drawers in the dresser for any clothes other than a hospital gown. "This is what I am talking about. You're getting agitated at me, a human. What if you lost control? You attacked me. I don't have any super powers, like vampires. I'd die. That is why I am worried for my life. What if you so-called good-vampires, lost control. You vampires would tear me to shreds. Even if I could do what I did earlier I wouldn't be able to defend against a whole guild of vampires." I paused for a second letting the information sink in. "Is there any other clothes I could wear?" I asked, failing to find anything. "What happened to my clothes anyway?" A horrible thought dawned on me. "Who changed me!"

Natsu spoke quietly, "I think I could find clothes for you. Your old ones were ruined. Mira changed you. She refused to let me change you saying something about besmirching you virtue." He walked out the door without another word. I sat on the bed waiting hoping he was going to get clothes.

Natsu knocked and walked in with a bundle of clothes in his arms. He handed them to me and spoke, "These were one of the guild members old clothes. Would you like me to leave the room?" I nodded and he walked out the room.

I spread out the clothes on the bed. Not my normal style but any clothes will do. The clothes that were given to me were a black tube top and a black leather jacket. The bottoms were a black mini skirt with black fishnet leggings. The shoes were combat boots that looked like they'd go up half way to my shins. I quickly put on the clothes and I was correct. The boots did indeed go up only halfway up my shins.

I walk out of the room. Natsu was leaning up against the wall across from the door. He straightened up when I walked out. "Escort me out," I demanded. I had determined as I got dressed that the safest route out was to have a vampire to escort me out. After I was out of here I can begin to put my HUMAN life back together.

Natsu's face fell slightly as he spoke very formal-like. "Very well." He began to walk and I followed. We walked through the beige hallway until we got to a staircase that lead to the main floor. We descended until we got to the main floor.

I was overwhelmed by the noise all around. I blinked and suddenly Natsu was holding a beer mug in his hand. I blinked again and the mug was on the floor and in Natsu's hand was now a bar stool. I peered around Natsu and saw blurs around the guild. I put the pieces together and realized that there was a fight going on!

As Natsu kept walking he did his best to catch everything, but a knife got through and nipped me on the hand. A bit of blood welled up in the palm of my hand and I stared at it. hypnotized by the red liquid. All of a sudden the loud noise of the fight quieted and every single member of Fairy Tail, except for Natsu, whirled around and stared at the blood in my palm, their eyes flashing green.

Natsu growled lightly, glaring at his fellow guild members, breaking their trance on the red liquid. Some coughed awkwardly and walked towards the bar, others hit another person and restarted the fight.

A blue haired lady, older than Wendy walked up to me. She held out her hand and inside it was a Band-Aid and a small cloth. "Juvia apologizes for any fear Juvia has caused." She spoke. Lucy nodded and addressed the small cut. Juvia walked away. Natsu then continued to lead me out the door of the guild.

There was a dark forest that surrounded the guild hall, but that didn't face me. I was ready to leave the world of vampire behind.

"I guess this is where I leave you?" Natsu asked me, his sadness in his black eyes burned into my soul. Trying to dig up guilt.

It didn't work. "Yes. Goodbye." I said rudely. He didn't have a soul he couldn't hold sadness. He just wants to eat my life line. I looked around. A settlement of vampires, there had to be a trail somewhere. Yes! there it was. I began walking. The path was a bit spooky looking, the branches of trees leaning into the path causing me to swat at the overgrown branches to walk.

I walked for a while watching as the shadows lengthened in my surroundings. As the shadows darkened and became deeper, the already creepy forest was brought up to a whole new level of spooky. I started to get jumpy the rustles in the leaves caused me to look this way and that. The groans of the trees in the wind ran shivers up and down my spine. I heard a snap of a branch behind me and that was enough. I took off running.

NO ONE'S POV

'Shit,' Natsu thought in his head as the busty blonde took off. 'I scared her. I was doing so well too.' He picked up his pace keeping up with the blonde. Of course he'd follow her. Mira would have his hide if he just left a girl in a dangerous forest alone. Especially if his hunches were correct. Lucy had killed a rogue vampire, with no training. The rouge vampire community would not leave this alone. Natsu didn't think Lucy would ever be able to live a normal life now. Rogues will be hunting after her. They'll never leave her alone until she is dead. Or worse.

Lucy was running wildly not paying attention to her surroundings. She bumped into a tree and fell on her bum. She looked around and cursed. "Shit, I'm lost." She announced out loud.

Natsu shook his head in amazement. Natsu may not have known her for long but her getting lost seemed like a very Lucy thing for her to do. Natsu felt like he should walk up and offer help but his curiosity of Lucy's nature got the better of him. Natsu wondered how she would react to being lost.

Lucy looked around for the lost path, unaware of the eyes watching her from the shadows of the spooky forest. After she had concluded that the path was long gone she sat down on the remains of a fallen tree. Her stomach grumbled and she spoke out loud, thinking she was alone, "Man, I wish I had some food." She kicked a stick grumpily.

A smooth grating masculine voice replied, "No, I don't think you need food." Their words brought attention to themselves. Lucy looked up to the source of the words and saw a small dark figure beginning to emerge from the tree line. "Why would you need food if you won't live another day?" The figure's voice was very quiet for the second sentence.

Because of the lack of volume in the stranger's voice, Lucy did not hear the last sentence, and she replied snarkily. "Fuck off" Unknown to Lucy, her language only served to piss him off more. Lucy continued with her grumpy and snarky attitude filled words, "I don't need to deal with more annoying people today."

The stranger walked out into the light revealing his appearance. Lucy regarded the stranger coldly. She found that the stranger was just a little boy no older than 12. His hair black at the roots fading as it got to the tip. the tips being frosty white. Almost as white as the boy's skin. Even though he was young, chills ran up Lucy's back. She could feel the child's evil, demonic aura. His purple eyes ran over the blonde's neck, warning bells rang in Lucy's head but she couldn't figure out why.

The boy's tongue snaked out of his mouth, running over his pale lips. just barely revealing the sharp white canines in his mouth. He tilted his head in consideration making his spiky hear flop slightly as he spoke, "Deary, you won't have to deal with anyone anymore" He stalked closer to Lucy.

Natsu watched the events from the tree line, just out of sight of the two figures. He prepared himself to leap out and kill the rogue if he even made a move to consume Lucy's life.

Lucy still didn't understand that this young boy was a rogue vampire. She just stared lazily at it as she spoke slowly, "Go. Away." Lucy still thought that the boy was a human. She was trying not to snap and end up beating the poor child to its death. The rouge vampire walked around Lucy a couple times before stopping behind her. His lukewarm hands on her bare shoulders giving Lucy goosebumps.

Lucy looked at the rouge wondering why it had stopped behind her. The vampire was smiling, showing off his fangs and purple eyes stared into her soul. Lucy realized now why her internal alarm went off in her head, He was a vampire, and rouge one. One that had no concern for human life. Lucy jerked forward automatically trying to get as far away from the vampire as possible, but she didn't go anywhere. the vampire had a tight grip on her shoulders that she couldn't get up.

The rouge vampire bent down putting his lips on Lucy's neck. Lucy's breath quickened in fear. Natsu tensed his muscles about to spring when everything seized up and he couldn't move. He tried to take a step forward but his body wouldn't listen to his brain. A feminine voice spoke in his ear, she only spoke one word. "Watch." Natsu was curious to see if Lucy would be as efficient as she was earlier, but that wasn't the only reason he decided to listen to the voice. The other reason was because he had no choice. He couldn't move!

Lucy tried to pull her neck away from the frigid breath of the vampire, and once again she went nowhere. She did not think. Her body just reacted. She felt her hands move, her body twisting in the vampire's grasp. Her left arm snaked under and striked, hard and fast like a cobra. She felt the bone resist and then snap in her hand. It was the last bone in the rib cage on the left side. A deafening crack rang throughout the clearing.

The rouge vampire staggered back clutching his side. She hit it! The imbecillum! Lucy quickly stood up and ran a few feet turning to face the vampire her fists raised, as if she's done this her whole life. The rouge glared at her. How dare she!

Natsu's eyes were wide. He saw the way that the rogue reacted when his bone was broken. He didn't react the way that vampires would normally react to broken bones. That reaction could only have meant that that bone was his imbecillum. That was the only explanation. How did Lucy know where it was. Every vampire knew their imbecillum and kept it a closely guarded secret.

In the clearing, the rouge vampire thought the same thing as Natsu, "How did she know?"

Lucy began to speak. She still wasn't thinking, as her body moved for her. "I am giving you one chance to walk away, and I'm only giving it to you once." The rouge vampire chuckled. The girl must've gotten lucky. How could a mere human defeat him, a vampire!?

Lucy acted as if this whole thing has happened before multiple times. She spoke confidently, showing her status like a proud mother. "I am Lucy Heartifillia. The very same Heartifillia bloodline of the first royal blood of the HVH!"

Both Natsu's and the rogue vampire's eyes widened. A Royal blood HVH was rare enough. A First Royal Blood was even rarer. A First Royal Blood Heartifillia Hunter had been seen in 20 years! It did explain how she could instinctively fight vampires.

The rouge vampire turn and ran away in a blur, he knew he was not on the level of a Royal Hunter, and he wasn't going to get himself killed from one. Especially a Heartifillia! He wasn't going to even try.

Lucy made a move to chase down the vampire, but Natsu found himself standing in the clearing, speaking. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy spun around to face the sudden voice. She relaxed when she saw it was Natsu, but soon she was furious.

"You followed me!" She screeched.

Natsu's head was bowed, his eyes hidden. He was afraid for his life but he still stood there, confronting a hunter. He repeated his question with more precision. "Why didn't you tell me you were a hunter?"

Lucy looked confused, taken-back. "Huh, I'm not a hunter." She scoffed lightly.

Natsu raised his head and looked straight at Lucy's chocolate brown eyes with his onyx ones. "Yes, you are! You just admitted it! To that rouge!" He was furious, anger clouded every thought.

Lucy was astonished. "I did no such thing!" She protested. She then thought back trying to remember the details of the confrontation with the rogue vampire. She then spoke softly then to herself. questioning herself, "Did I?"

Natsu clenched his fists at his sides. How could he ever had trusted her?! "You did." He said softly, his anger taking a quieter tone.

"I'm..."Lucy began, not believing it. "I'm a hunter?"

Natsu looked disgusted with her as he corrected her, "Not just any hunter. A Royal one. Of the First Blood class."

Lucy looked completely stunned, and Natsu realized that she is being completely truthful. She didn't know her heritage. She didn't even realize what she did. Natsu stepped closer to her grasping her hands as he begged her, "Please, please come back to the guild. I will answer all your questions just please go back to the guild with me." Lucy still looked hesitant so Natsu went on to explain why he followed her in the first place. "More rogues will come for you, they will do all in their power to kill you. The guild will be safe. At least safer then it would be out in the open like this."

Lucy saw the wisdom in Natsu's words and she nodded. "Ok."

**Bum bum bum~! That's it. Please, please, please. I beg you. Please comment. I really like it when you readers comment. I strive to write more when I gain more comments. I love to hear what you think of the story. On the other hand, if you have only negative thoughts please keep it to yourself cause then I feel like crying and staying in a hole. I don't write too much then... It's entirely up to you if you choose to follow or favorite this story. But I would appreciate it, though. Bye! Until next time!**


End file.
